The Murder of Maura Hernandez: Live Action Game
The Murder of Maura Hernandez: Live Action Game is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Fairview High district of Grimsdale. Plot Hamilton Laurent, is an 18 year old man with dark skin, eyes that can be confused as either green or blue, black hair, with tattoos on hid chest. He goes into a building which has a huge billboard in the outside saying “Murder Mysteries”. In the building are 2 long queue, an organizer tells him which line he should take. After waiting long, he is at front of the line, and he sees a blue haired boy with a redheaded girl, complaining about how difficult the game was. Finally, the organizers tell him he can enter the game. He was introduced to his partner, a teenage girl with butterscotch hair, green eyes, and tanned skin with freckles. YOU ARE HAMILTON. The scene switches to a dome with a long queue, each roe in the line consists of 5 people. 5 high-school kids enter the dome. They meet a girl with blue hair donned in a donut style, the girl was CEO of Dreamlife, Rozetta Pierre. She asks them if they studied their lines, which they replied with a yes. They all go to the changing room, to where a black suits that studies their body movement and converts it to AI, in order to be used in a virtual reality game. The scene switches back to you. You are in a station, when suddenly a beautiful lady with white hair, donned in a bun with blue streaks appeared telling you and your partner that a girl was murdered in a football field. Arriving at the precent, you found the body of a girl, when suddenly a girl with dark skin appeared saying she was the one who reported the murder. The witness’ name was Latisha Aguilera, when asked who the victim was, she said that the victim was a cheerleader for the JAGUARS, and that her name was Maura Hernandez. Your partner then asks a question whether Latisha saw the killer. Latisha replied that she did she someone leaving the crime scene, but didn’t see the face. You then whisper to your partner telling her to ask what the person was wearing. Your partner does like what she was told. Latisha freezes in place, and then suddenly she disappears with a flash. The scene switches back to the dome, where Latisha asks Rozetta what she is supposed to do. Rozetta glared at Latisha, and then asked her whether she actually studied her verses. Latisha let out an awkward laugh, and then said: no. Rozetta rolls her eyes, and tells her to just say the killer was wearing spectacles. Back to you, Latisha suddenly reappears. Your partner repeats the question, where Latisha says that she saw something that looked like glasses on the killer, meaning the killer wears spectacles. Your partner asks Latisha how they should know that she’s not lying. She then referred to you and your partner blind, and then pointed at the glasses on her head, and said her goodbyes. As you leave, a couple of seconds later she runs after both of you telling you to wait. Your partner asks her what she wants, where Latisha rolls her eyes awkwardly, and then started to sat what a shame that the victim died, as her friend A.J, had a huge crush on her. You and your partner decided to speak to A.J. A.J started revealing his unrequited feelings for her, and then started going in details about what he liked about her, like her big chest, and her huge bottom, making your partner feel disgusted. A.J then revealed that he didn’t have a chance with Maura, as she had a boyfriend, whose name is Travis Holiday, and then started shaming him, saying he’s a way better option, because he knows everything about her without her telling him, from the simplest things such as her best friend Marina Del Rey, to her bust size. Then suddenly he disappeared. The scene switches to the dome, where Rozetta yells at A.J for being an idiot. A.J defended himself saying he didn’t do anything wrong, as he referred to all the things that was written for him to do so during the conversation. Rozetta replied saying that although he bothered to read the details unlike Latisha, she reminded him that Marina Del Rey is a cheerleader from a different team, their supposed to despise each other not be friends. A.J was placed back in the game. You and your partner went to speak to Travis. He started crying, saying that he couldn’t believe that his girlfriend is dead, and that he loved Latisha so much. You and your partner look at him as he says Latisha’s name, and asked him if he meant Maura. Travis became nervous, and started sweating. The scene switches showing Latisha blushing after knowing how much her boyfriend cares about her, and Rozetta covered her face disappointingly. The scene switches back to you. You later go to speak to Marina. She started expressing her hate for the victim, where your partner said that she thought they were best friends. Marina thought for a second, and then said she only was friends with her because she felt sorry for her seeing how retarded she was, and that she never really liked her. After you finish speaking to the suspects you go to the station, where you meet up with the pretty white haired girl, and this time she tells you her name: Juniper. The girl then tells you to go take a look in the cheerleaders locking room as other witnesses claim they saw the killer going in there. Rozetta believes this is where you’ll start to mess up. After investigating the locker room, you suggest to your partner that maybe you should go threw the pile of cheerleading dresses, which were from both the LIONS and JAGUARS. Your partner jokes about you being a pervert, and you start rummaging, where you find bloody souvenir with a lion logo, meaning that the killer supports the lions, so they’re most likely wearing purple. Rozetta was shocked you found the clue, but bets that you’ll mess up while autopsying the body, as you’ll either forget or won’t find anything, Due to two people fitting the attribute, you suggest looking at the body for clues. At first you didn’t find anything, put your partner then realizes how the wound is deeper at the left side of the neck, meaning it came from a right handed person, and then remembers Travis mentioned he’d “give up his right hand”, meaning it’s definitely a clue. And then points out that A.J is wearing his watch on the left, making him a righty, and Marina was holding a bottle of water on her right hand. This clue rolled Latisha out of suspicion as she was seen flying her flag using her left hand. You and your partner went to the interrogation room, where you arrested Marina for the crime, all the suspects were shocked, and Rozetta was even more amazed than before as that was the first time someone one that game. Marina out of surprise, asked you both how did you find out, and that she thought the game was impossible, and then she covered her mouth. Your partner had enough, and asked what was going around here, and why was the game glitching, and everyone acting so weird. The suspects started sweating, and told them that they didn’t prepare well, and said that Ms Pierre didn’t want the dialogue to sound out of place, so instead of preparing everything, she gave everyone sheets on what they were supposed to refer when conversing with both of you, and to speak using their own words, as long as they capture the character personalities, and that they are actually real life people not AI, and that they are literally now speaking to them for real. Your partner looked confused, and then she figured it out, she then asked Marina what was her character’s motive was, where Marina replied that the character killed for a stupid and pity reason, and that she supposedly had a crush on the victim’s boyfriend and killed her so she can have a chance with him. At that moment, everything disappeared, and you see yourself in the empty room, when suddenly a hologram of Juniper appears congratulating you for solving the murder. The scene switches to the dome, where Rozetta yells at the actors for how horrible they were. Where Maura nodded, saying that she was the only good one from all the others. A.J mocked her by saying that she only acted greatly, because she only had to lay dead and do nothing, and then told Rozetta it was her fault as she didn’t make the dialogue specific. Rozetta ordered them all to leave. After you return back to your dirty apartment, your landlord, Gloria Roach, comes with an envelope, saying someone sent it to you. You open the envelope, and you see a cheque with enough money to pay for you high school fees, and as you (the player character) assumed it was from none other than your ex-friend Hamad, with a letter apologizing that he sent it a month before school begins. You didn’t like that gesture which Hamad does every year since your father died, not because you feel like Hamad shouldn’t pay your expenses, but knowing Hamad does that as a way to insult you for how poor you became since your father died. Although you felt offended, you accept it every time as you need the money to go in school in order to get a job, and finally leave the stinky apartment you live in, with a greedy and nosy landlord, and the money go gain from flipping burgers is not that much, and you’d rather use it to pay for the rent to avoid being kicked out, especially since the school dorms can only be stayed in until the start of each holiday. Meanwhile at night, Rozetta is seen in one of the rooms in the dome, without her blue wig, and in her undergarments, she sprays her face with some type of magical water, revealing a different face, she then wears a greek style dress, with a large feather on one of her ear lobes. Rozetta goes down, in a fancy room, with five seats, three occupied by: Deputy Mayor Warren, Charles Rayman, and a beautiful lady wearing a greek warrior’s uniform. The lady’s name is Athena. Rozetta sat on a seat, where they all discussed about a criminal organization called “The Anoterous”, and how much of a danger they are. Rozetta then reassured everyone that everything will be okay, as she already found two fitting demigods that may take them down. She then explained, that she set up this live action game called “Murder Mysteries” in her identity as Rozetta Pierre, first she takes a fingerprint of the players, to see if they are related to any of the gods or not, if so, she would observe them while playing the game. She then explained that she found two fitting demigods who would be able to discover the identity of the members or even the leader if possible. Athena asked her who are the they, which Rozetta replied that one of them was a daughter of Demeter, Mia Loukas, and then when asked about the other name, she looked at the chair of one of their friends, Lorenzo Laurent, who also was one of Athena’s many mortal sweethearts, and she had a child with, whom he called Hamilton, the other demigod Rozetta was talking about. Athena looked at the chair, and refused Rozetta’s idea, since she haven’t gotten over Lorenzo’s death after he was killed by a group of anoterous, and wasn’t going to let the same thing happen to his son. Rozetta told her that if anyone can bring down the cult it was these two. Athena finally decided to consider the idea, and so asked which school do they attend. Rozetta said she sent spies to search any details on them, and it turns out they both are supposed to attend Fairview High next week. Athena thought, and then told the others she can sense 6 murders that will be committed in the school. Warren and Rayman freaked out, and said that they have to stop this, where Athena told them not to, since they aren’t meant to know about it, so they better not do anything, and let the Fates do their job. Neither liked the idea, but since the murders aren’t meant to be stopped they couldn’t do anything. Athena asked whether they found have a principal. Rozetta confirmed they didn’t find a new principal yet. Athena when hearing, demanded Rozetta print a fake university degree for her. Rozetta confused, asked Athena what she had in mind, where Athena shape shifted to a brown haired woman, in a principal outfit, and an asian looking face. Summary *'Maura Hernandez' Murder Weapon *'Bloody Knife' Killer *'Marina Del Rey' Suspects EE50B514-1D99-4043-8F3C-7705953577E1.png|Latisha Aguilera BBD0022A-19A9-4A00-A7E0-B45383B47030.png|A.J Winslow 19BB0B98-1175-40B6-96AE-2D1C65E2DE37.png|Travis Holiday 0BAEC833-815B-4425-839C-765F80E26074.png|Marina Del Rey Killer’s Profile *The killer is right-handed *The killer dons spectacles *The killer wears purple